The Monster from Within
by thatunknownwriter
Summary: wander is attacked by a mysterious creature and ends up turning evil can Sylvia with the help of a stranger and lord hater get wander back to normal and stop him from destroying the universe? read to find out! (my first story! please review!)
1. Chapter 1

_Wander felt the anger rise from within him. Somthing inside him told him to stop and another told him to continue. He looked at his surroundings. Sylvia staring up at wander with pleading eyes. He needed to stop, he wanted to stop. but he knew it was too late the monster from within had taken over..._

**3 Days Earlier**

wander felt the coolness of the air and sighed. "perfect day huh buddy?" "yeah you said it." sylvia continued walking down the small trail. wander leaned back and proped himself up on sylvia tail. wander looked up to the darkening sky. he could see the stars start to come out. He smiled at the sight. nothing could ruin this moment. he just stared up into the sky.  
wander suddenly bolted strait up when he heard an ear splitting scream. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF GROP WAS THAT?" sylvia yelled in surprise.

"I don't know but we gotta help em'!"

before sylvia knew it wander had jumped off her back and ran towards the sound. "wander we can't jus- we- WAIT UP WILL YA!" sylvia yelled after wander and chased after him. there was one problem though sylvia couldn't find wander. "WANDER!" "WANDER, WHERE ARE YOU I KNOW YOUR OVER HERE SOMEWHERE!" sylvia then heard the scream that came from no where minutes ago, but this time a knew sound also. another scream followed and sylvia knew who's it was.  
"WANDER!?" sylvia panicked. her feet took over and she ran towards the screams. "WANDER WANDER!" sylvia yelled as loud as she could. she then came across a clearing she saw some bushes at the other side rustle and then stop. she looked around frantically before seeing an orange blob on the ground. she ran over to it. sure enough it was wander he was unconcious.  
sylvia looked him over making sure he wasn't hurt. she gasped when she found a deep cut on his arm. she was horrified yet releived it wasn't anything worse. she felt him stir he was waking up. sylvia heard the scream again. she found wanders hat and left the area. whatever it was that was there she hoped it didn't come back.

"SYLVIA WHERE WHAT huh?" "wander your finally awake!" wander looked at where he was at. he was slightly confused. "t-that thing what was it?" sylvia looked over at wander. " i dont know i couldn't get a good look at it but whatever it was left a present on your arm." wander looked at his arm which was wrapped in bandages. he took the bandages off to reveal the bleeding cut on his arm. he continued to look at the wound curiously.

"what did that thing do anyways?"

wander shivered. "well when i went to go help it, i ran into this clearin' in the woods and there was this thing that was dressed in a cloak of some sort it saw me and before i could even blink it was in front of me with its cold hands on me it looked at me and.. and.. i screamed and blacked out." wander tenderly ran his hands over the wound. "i guess i got this when i blacked out."  
sylvia looked curiously at him she didnt want to be on this planet anymore than than they had to.

the following morning they awoke and went into a town to get a refill on orbal juice. many of the strangers that passed the duo saw wanders arm but didnt bother to speak up but one.  
"what happened to your arm?" wander and sylvia looked at each other as if asking if they should tell the stranger.  
wander turned to the stranger. "we'd rather not say..." "c'mon all i'm asking is what happened to ya." sylvia was about to go off on the strangers rudeness but wander stopped her. "well ya see me and my pal here were wandrin through the forest when we heard this loud screech. we thought someone was in trouble so i ran to check it out as it turns out the flarpin thing just looked at me and knocked me out and then apparently left this on my arm." wander showed the stranger the mark on his arm.

the strangers eyes widened. "you two should come with me."

**A/n ok so i had an idea for this for a while but i couldn't think up of how to put it into words well i found a way anyway I am a new writer and I want your honest opinion on this story it's my first story and i want to find new ways to improve my writing so if you'd be nice to leave a review on my story i hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvia wasn't to sure about following the stranger, but wander convinced her that maybe he really had somthing to show them. "you see that creature i-it has been terrorizing our people." "but there is a prophecy of an evil overlord coming here and destroying the universe."  
"and you think that could be us?" "yes, well one of you." wander and sylvia looked at each other in disbelief. "no flarfin way is that us we help people we dont hurt them." wander said with a little hurt in his voice. " "I'm gonna go over there for a minute..." wander said hopping off of sylvia.  
"listen you gotta believe me i-if we dont get your friend help soon he's gonna lose it." he whispered to her. sylvia looked at the stranger could what he's saying possibly be true? "h-he might be the overlord t-that vreature you met, it's got the power to turn things evil." sylvia looked at him. there was no way wander was evil or was he? sylvia shook her head. "no theres no way wanders evil i have known that little fuzzball forever."  
"i know but he will change it takes a little while for it to happen he might be all buddy buddy now but trust me his attitude and everything about that furball will change." sylvia just stared at him. maybe he was right ever since that creature scratched wander he seemed... well diffrent. "maybe your right, so exactly how do we stop it from happening." the stranger brightened up. "well.." "well what?" "heh uh we uh kinda cant." "WHAT, i thought you said we had to get him help." "i know i know but we cant until he's actually evil..." sylvia facepalmed. "ok then what do we have to do?"  
wander hopped off sylvia and ran into the woods. why was he getting angry? why did he feel like he wanted to rip somthing apart? wander grunted in frustration. he suddenly felt like he was being watched. he turned to see a small bunny sitting motionless staring at him. "WHAT WHAT DO YOU WANT?" wander felt himself getting angrier at the helpless rabbit. without thinking he took out a knife from his hat and threw it at the small animal. it sliced through the rabbit killing it instantly.  
wanders eyes widened "why did I..." he felt grief run through him. he suddenly felt angry again. "NO, this is not me!" wander crouched next to the small animal. a sudden wave of pleasure kicked him by seeing the small lifeless animal. wander closed his eyes tightly and fell back. "NO THIS ISN'T ME." he screamed.  
"wander?" wander looked to see sylvia staring at him. the stranger looked at the rabbit with the knife through it. "stand back sylvia, it's happening." wander felt himself getting angry but this time it hurt him. he was getting angry at sylvia. "NO GET AWAY FROM ME." wander scooted away from them before getting up and running away. "WANDER!" just as sylvia was about to run after him the stranger grabbed her. "no you'll get hurt." "LET ME GO." "no..."  
wander ran as fast as he could he could feel himself getting angrier. he didn't want to hurt sylvia. he cried when he thought about hurting her. he kept running as fast as he could his mind racing. finally wander broke. he fell to the ground crying he felt the anger rise within him. he wanted it to go away but somthing deep within him wanted to continue. he couldn't take it anymore he finally let himself go. the monster he was becoming was turning into reality...


	3. Chapter 3

sylvia and the stranger walked out of the woods. sylvia weeped silently. "sylvia, it'll be ok." "you dont know that your stupid prophecy says that my best friend could be destroying the whole universe..." he watched as she sobbed. "it's zachary." "what?" "my name it's zachary." sylvia smiled at him. "nice name.." they walked to a cabin just at the edge of the woods.  
zachary smiled. "well this is my place." sylvia looked up to see a run down cabin with a few broken windows. "a little run down dont you think." "yeah well keeps me from paying taxes." sylvia chuckled. sylvia suddenly got this weird feeling. it felt like butterflies in her stomach. she shook it off. "so anyways wander, can he be turned unevil?" "well yes and no.." "what do you mean?" "well we can get him 'unevil' but when he comes back he-" "he what what?" "i haven't exactly gotten that far in my research yet." "oh thats just fabulous." "but i do happen to know of an alternate cure." "really what is it!?" "it's called the restoration crystal." "cool! what does it do?" "well it cleans whoever uses it basically turning them into a new person or life form." "cool!" "but with one side effect." "what?" "he won't remember anything..." "WHAT?" "i know i know, but its either the crystal or him being an evil overlord for the rest of his life." sylvia glared at him. "ok do you have it?" "uh, no.." he could see the rage in her eyes. "we have to get it from someone in town please dont hurt me" sylvia felt her anger release. "fine..."  
hater paced the halls impatiently. he was waiting for peepers to come and talk to him about somthing what that was? he had no idea. he paced the hall once more before he heard peepers walking in. "what took you so long?" "well i had to do somthing first but off of that sir a watchdog that was watching wander and sylvia reported somthing very disturbing." "like what?" "well he saw wander being attacked by some creature then seeing wander get frustrated angry and well kill somthing." this made hater gasp. "I didnt think that orange rat had it in him to kill somthing." " niether did we but he reported about ten minutes later about wander running through the woods then fall and well then transmition cut off." hater looked surprised. he didnt expect well wander to kill somthing why wo- hater was ripped from his thought with an incoming transmision from peepers phone. "sir!" the static in the line was outragous. "yes?" "lets just say HELP!" a voice was heard in the background. "where are you you little eyeball." the line went dead.  
hater gulped. looking at peepers he seemed to be in thought. "sir? i quit." hater turned to peepers. "why?" "well that orange furball might have a better chance at ruling the universe than you do." hater glared at peepers. "how dare yo-" "well its TRUE." hater knew it was true but he didnt want to admit it. "FINE BUT WHEN WANDER KILLS YOU I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT!" peepers looked at hater he then threw his hat on the ground and stormed off.


End file.
